HiE
by ASHAce
Summary: A guide made by a fanfic reader this will hopefully help new fanfic writers form falling into the traps this genre has.
1. HiE guide basic rules

Title: The HiE guide

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony friendship is magic that belongs to Hasbro

Summary: a quick guide made by a fanfic reader to help authors with some helpful ideas and advice.

A/N: I am not a professional I'm just a reader/critical thinker who wants to help new and old authors to avoid these traps when writing for this genre

Alright so first off I will cover this in multiple chapters regarding a different subject but for now today's subject is very simple.

Protagonist, when you have a human in Equestria you have got to get a few things down first. Now some of the stuff I say can be ok as long as it's written well and for a good reason

Rule #1: Do not make you're human a marine or soldier just so they can be a badass. A human does not have to be a soldier to have combat skills.

Rule #2: humans are both special and ordinary. A lot of times the humans in the story are special only because they're the only human there. This can be easily taken away if some other human shows up

Rule #3 Humans have got to have a good reason for being in Equestria if it's some random portal that pop's out of the universes ass then I will question why did not one else find it.

These are the 3 basic rules for writing the genre if you can pass always without me questing the why then you're good.

Now as I said earlier humans are both special and ordinary we have complex feelings, wants and needs. We are different form the equestrian society no matter how long we live over there our ways of life will clash.

If you're going to write a HiE story try for the love of Celestia think about it before you write. A human can be kind but also have limits, its ok for a human to stay mad at a character for messing up. It's ok for a human to be a prick without being evil.

Humans are complex we each have a good and bad part. We are survivors and adapters; it will take time for use to get use to the change of living in the sugar bowl world that is Equestria.


	2. HiE guide Protagonist

Title: The HiE guide

**A/N: this is going to be for people trying to write a realistic HiE story**

Alright so I went over the 3 basic rules so now it's time for me to go over the protagonist. Alright in a lot of HiE stories the human is either really special or Joe fucking average. What we as a reader want is someone in the middle.

You see the generic human is usually a marine who just so happens to be a brony. He's smart, strong, kind and understanding. To try and counter that author's will tell in the beginning how our protagonist is your everyday normal guy, than give him all or some of the personality traits I just listed above.

So how do you wright a good human? There's one simple word I'd like to use balance. Humans have both good and bad part's that's what makes us very complex creatures to write.

So here are my tips on writing a human. Now this can get long winded so heads up

**Name: **Most of the time we only get the first name of our human and that's where the problem arrives. First names are generic as fuck and can be forgettable. Now I'm not saying to not write a generic first name but if you're going for something like John then you have got to have a somewhat zany last name to counter it.

**Personality: **This is the part where most people mess up. You see most of the time authors will wright the human as a kind, understanding nice guy, who can't be allow to do anything rude or else it'll ruin the nice guy image. A lot of times this will result in one main cast fucking up and the human getting over it when they should have been angry longer. Same with the jerks humans they jerks because their jerks that's all to it.

Throughout this guide you'll see me stress the need for balance why? Because that's how most humans are if I ever get thrown into Equestria I would not be a happy camper especially if it's the generic twilight messes up a spell. How as time goes on and if I see she is sorry and will try to make it up I will try to forgive her, although sometimes no matter how hard you try you can't forgive everyone.

So you can write a nice guy but he has to have limits to this niceness. He is allowed to have moments of bad judgment or where something like pride gets in the way. It allows the human to be more relatable in these moments of weakness.

**Why:** Why is the human in Equestria? There has to be a good reason to change the Status Quo of Equestria and the world around it. Try if all possible to avoid the random portal out of nowhere or twilight fucks up a spell it can lead to the question of why is there is only one human which leads to my question point.

**Special:** In most sires the protagonist is always special in some way. The same applies here, what makes this human special that they deserve to be in Equestria or why they are the protagonist. Most of the time the human is special because they're the only human in Equestria and that specialness can be erased if another human shows up. Same with hands, hands are great but what if the human gets them chopped off? If a protagonist is special don't make it something that can get taken away easily.

**Culture: **Equestria society is very different form our own, humans would have a hard time adjusting to it. Also Equestrians think differently than humans. Humans have both a war and peace mentality while equestrians mainly have a peace mentality. So it would take months of culture clashes for both races to get along. Plus because Equestria has never seen war if they saw what we humans do there is no doubt in my mind they would adopt the "Humans are monsters" mentality at first. Ponies have been prejudice before and quick to judge something that's different, the main six and apple bloom had to learn this lesson in "Bridle Gossip" but not all of ponyville or Equestria was there.

**Relationships:** As my culture point stated it would be very hard for both to work things out a relationship would be very hard to pull off. "Xenophilia" does this pretty good but Lero falls under the personally trap above. If Equestria is a Polyamory society and the above culture clashes where in full effect, the human would be lucky to find one love. Plus ponies are still animals to us humans. Even if they can talk and have personality you don't see people going up and fucking horses do you? true personality is a huge part in love but it would be very hard for a human to go through with having sex or getting married. At the most I could probably see a strong friendship between humans and ponies, that human by themselves would have a hard time falling in love unless another human arrives.

So I think that's about everything. Try to not write humans as purely good or bad just make them will human. Give them a good reason to be there and what makes them worthy to be in Equestria and hang out with the main six. Also don't have Celestia ask the main six to be friends with the human then all relationships that fallow only feel forced to fit the plot.

It can be hard to write a good story without failing into these traps but with a lot of thinking and rewriting I'm sure a great story can be made.


End file.
